the search of the lost souls
by TheNamedDemon
Summary: inu yasha has no soul and miroku is posessed by a demon
1. Default Chapter

??????????????????????????-??  
  
Authors note~ Hi everybody! I got bored so I wrote a fanfic! Now this is my  
first fanfic so it might suck. If you have any suggestions for my story  
please e-mail me at Zellossrules@yahoo.com bye! Have fun reading  
  
*Hmm, what a wonderful day. It is so relaxing and peaceful--* "Kagome you wench where are you?" *oh god here he comes, it was good while it lasted* "I am over here Inuyasha!" "Good I found you. I was so worried about you, please don't run off like that again." *what?! Okay this is just freaky. I mean Inuyasha never says this! Something is very eccentric* "huh?" was all she said as she was pulled into a hug. "I am so glad I found you! Because  
now that I found you, you must die!" "What?!" said Kagome trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. "Unh let me  
go!" she ducked. She had freed herself from Inuyasha's grasp. As she regained her posture she saw Inuyasha's body torn apart by a giant praying  
mantis oni (oni means demon in Japanese yasha means female demon) "no! Inu.yasha!" Kagome stuttered as she witnessed the horrible scene memorized  
by the sheer magnitude of the newly found oni.  
  
She took a dive towards her bow and arrows, but the demon saw her and knocked the bow and arrows away. "Noo!" screamed Kagome ducking a second swipe of the oni. *Okay, that is one thing that I won't get unless I can  
distract the demon. Maybe I can go into the forest* she ran towards the forest when she got to the edge she hid behind a tree and watched the demon swing it's mighty arm and chop most of the forest down. Kagome happened to duck just in time, to avoid the cut. She got up quick and made a mad dash for her bow and arrows, she succeeded this time. She hurriedly strung the  
bow and let loose her arrow; it just barely missed the demon but not entirely. The arrow left a cut from which gallons and gallons of blood were pouring out. "Ahh," the demon shrieked, "you shall pay for that!" the demon thrust out her claw just missing Kagome, but in turn the demon had caused  
much pain to its' body. While watching the demon regain her composure Kagome had seen a flash of deep blue and purple. In the few seconds it took for the demon to regain composure she had launched another attack this time  
Kagome was not so lucky, although the attack did not hit her it hit the  
ground beneath her and her fell to the ground.  
  
The demon was about to attack when Miroku stepped out in front of Kagome  
holding his right hand up while saying "Wind Tunnel." The demon was instantly sucked up into the black hole. "There," miroku said, "the demon problem is taken care of." "Thank you miroku, uhh where are the others?" she said noticing that Inuyasha and the others weren't there. "Can you take  
me to them?" miroku just turned around and walked away "HEY! Come back here!" *hmpf well okay then, jeez this is very eccentric* "well the least  
you can do is let me get my stuff!" she hurriedly got her stuff and  
followed after miroku  
  
Miroku and Kagome walked in complete silence for about four miles. "There" muttered miroku as he pointed to a clump of trees, the stench of death and  
blood was heavy in the air, flourishing like a weed on the riverbank. Despite the fact that her gut told her to turn back, she stepped on. When  
she found herself on the other side of the trees she gasped and a great feeling of being aghast arose in the pit of her stomach. There it was all  
that remained of the valiant battle for what she assumed it to be, the sacred jewel shards. All of the others were dead or dying. The trees around the scene were burnt as if there was a "fire tornado". Inuyasha was lying in a pool of blood, and Sesshomaru had twenty-eight arrows in his back and there is no telling how many were in his chest and neck, but judging by the puddle of blood he was lying in he had at least fifteen arrows. Sango had a huge bite taken out of her thigh and her boomerang looked like it had been  
broken over her head. The enemy or enemies seemed to be ravenous and judging from the teeth bites they were also poisonous. Shippo was pierced through the chest twice and had a huge slash across her chest. Kouga had his sword thrust through his abdomen and was bleeding profusely through his mouth. The bloody scene mesmerized Kagome; she stood there like she was an imamate plastic doll. She ran towards Inuyasha, flipped him over and read that battle-ridden face. She cried not out of terror but out of love, she  
loved him and yet she hated him this paradox was most unbearable. In between sobs she managed to mutter "Inuyasha please don't be dead." on the last breath of Inuyasha he opened up his eyes and saw Kagome, she looked up and saw his face the moment their eyes met an expression flickered over his  
face that Kagome had never seen before. It reminded her of home, that wondrous village in which there were no destitute people. This expression did not contain only love but compassion. Inuyasha sighed and barely spoke  
the words "use the Tensiga." his voice trailing off as he died for the  
second time. "No please don't die, not now. Please don't die!" Kagome yelled in between sobs, "please not now." She grabbed Inuyasha and pulled  
into a hug "please don't die. I love you, please don't be dead."  
  
*Face it Kagome, the one you love is now dead* Kagome thought hard about what Inuyasha said. "Use the Tensiga." She kept repeating. When she finally figured it out, miroku had returned to the scene covered in blood. "Where  
have you been, you idiotic priest?" "Out slaying more demons" was his arrogant reply. *Wait miroku never slays beast just for fun* "I am here now, and all I need to know is what happened  
to this place?" inquired miroku. "I don't know but I think there was a battle, a hell of a battle." Kagome snapped as quickly as she could think  
of it, she did not want to linger around the subject of the battle.  
"Miroku"  
"Yes?" he replied  
"Where were you during this battle?"  
"I was merely exorcizing another house for some crazy old hag." *Miroku never slays anything unless the person is beautiful. Hmm maybe this  
isn't miroku.*  
  
She turned around and walked to Sesshomaru and picked up his Tensigua, and then she walked up to Inuyasha and picked up his Tetsigua. She then went to pick up here bow and arrows, when she got them she strung the bow, took aim  
and swung around to meet miroku. She let loose one of the famous sacred  
arrows, straight into Miroku's head. Miroku fell to the ground like a lifeless golem. All of his injuries from battles seemed to come back, and Kagome say a demon come out of his body and try to run away. She took out the Tetsigua and well. you know what happened next. Kagome had decided on how to test the Tensigua's power, she sheathed the Tetsigua and pulled out the Tensigua, she swung it at a nearby dead tree. The tree sprang to life as if it had never been dead. Its' leaves flourished, these leaves were the  
biggest and the greenest of all the trees behind this one.  
  
She then turned around and healed Inuyasha and the others. Their injuries healed but their bodies remained on the ground. Miroku had gotten back up, "they have no spirits. The demon that battled them stole  
their spirits."  
  
Sorry for stopping it in mid- paragraph, but.. sorry. I will update this on  
1/18/04  
See ya! Austin 


	2. the confusion begins

Authors note hey people, like I said I would post a new update around the  
  
time of 1/18/04 what fun! This part of the story is boring so I kept it  
  
short! But I will update by the 20th just incase anybody was reading,  
  
Miroku went over to Sango, picked her up and walked off saying something like I will return in a few minutes. Kagome yelled at him to come back but  
  
he was already out of earshot, 'kuso!' she thought, well if they are  
  
zombies maybe I should ask somebody from my own world, with that she grabbed her bike and rode off towards the well. She jumped down into the well and climbed out the other side. When she went inside her mother sprang up and hugged her, "oh darling we have missed you so much" "yes so have I," replied Kagome, "look the reason I am here is because I need an expert on  
  
zombies." Souta shouting interrupted her, " ooh I know things about zombies!" "No you don't know sit down and eat!" said Kagomes mother, "now I think I know somebody, no." well ask your grandfather later when he comes  
  
back home." Kagome waited for at least an hour, by that time she had made up her mind; she was going to take Souta back to the feudal era. She jumped back down the well carrying Souta on her back. When she climbed out Souta's knuckles  
  
where white, he had never seen any thing so beautiful, he saw trees and  
  
flowers, mountains and birds, things he would have never seen if he had  
  
been in the real Japan. 


End file.
